Straw Stuff and Green Skin
by Ichiko Wind Gryphon
Summary: A quick drabble about love and loss, pain and happiness. Fiyeraba. Musicalverse with a few book references. Yes, I am redoing this! Will reach 100 drabbles.


**I just decided to redo this little drabble and add more onto it. I will probably do 100, if not more. I will be updating this sporadically, so . . . yeah! **

**Oh, and also, there are a few hints at some of my other stories, but if you are unfamiliar with my other works, don't worry! You can still enjoy this!**

**(Oh, yeah, I did change my name. This is still IchikoWindGriffin, but I decided to spell my name properly. Sorry if I confused any of you! ;)**

* * *

001. Beginnings

The day he arrived at Shiz was going to be a new beginning, although the prince didn't know it at the time. He thought it was going to be like every other school he's ever attended, until he nearly ran over a very interesting girl, and for some strange reason he couldn't explain, he was instantly attracted to her, despite dating the pretty Galinda.

002. Middles

He hated to be in the middle of things. How did Glinda expect him to speak wrongly of the woman he loved to all of the Ozians? He couldn't say anything bad about Elphaba, because there was nothing bad about her! But as Captain of the Guards, he was expected to hunt down the witch and bring her to face justice. The situation was really quite frustrating.

003. Ends

Well, he should have seen this coming. But he didn't care. He had saved Elphaba's life. And if he was going to die here, hanging on this pole, slowly bleeding to death, then he'd gladly do it. This was the end of him.

004. Red

It was funny, really. Red does not go at all with green. But still, Elphaba wanted those shoes so badly, she needed them, as a remembrance of her poor sister, Nessa. So fragile, and beautiful. Like a rose.

005. Green

It wasn't easy being green. Everyone was terrified to look at her, and everyone feared and hated her, just because of the color of her skin. But Fiyero didn't care. He loved her, green skin and all. And Elphaba had never been happier in her whole life.

006. Blue

Blue was the color of the Munchkins, and the color of his tattoos. Elphaba gently glided a finger over them, admiring them. "They're beautiful," she said. "Not as beautiful as you," he replied, and they kissed.

007. Death

They were both dead. Gone from the world, and the citizens of Oz rejoiced their departure. But the two lovers watched from a distance, watched the celebration of their deaths, and resolved that they can never return. So they left, leaving a trail of tears.

008. Sixth Sense

It felt so right, being there with him in the woods, sharing every moment together. But amidst all of the romance something inside of her told her something was wrong. A feeling she could only describe as a sixth sense. Her sister was in trouble.

009. Sight

She couldn't bear to look at him. It hurt too much. What she had done, in her pathetic attempt to save his life. Stinging tears poured down her cheeks. But a cloth hand gently lifted her face, and she felt burlap lips close over hers, and all of her misery seemed to lift when she heard him say, "I love you so much, Fae. No matter what."

010. Friends

Was it wrong to be in love with his girlfriend's best friend? he wondered, as he looked longingly at Elphaba, curled up in a corner and reading a thick book. Glinda snuggled next to him. "Is something wrong, honey?" she cooed. "No. Nothing's wrong." he said. What a lie.

011. Heart

Boq said he no longer had a heart. Well, he didn't either. And he wasn't complaining. Because he knew he didn't need a heart to love. He knew that because Elphaba could not escape his thoughts for one second during his journey down the Yellow Brick Road.

012. Water

Pure water can melt her! They cried. How ludicrous. But she saw an opportunity, and hope. Hope for a future together, and a way to run away from Oz.

013. Fire

In the months that followed the melting, Elphaba would snuggle with Fiyero to keep warm during the nights, for she feared using a campfire. For some reason she couldn't explain, she was also quite fearful of a flame.

014. Earth

Closing her eyes, she dug her fingers beneath the warm moist soil, relishing the feeling of the dirt encompassing her slender green fingers. As she lay on her back, she opened her eyes and looked up at the beautiful sapphire sky above her. A shadow came into view, and another figure leaned over her. Fiyero. With a smile, Fiyero pulled her fingers out of the earth and interlaced them with his own, his tanned skin the same color as the soil.

015. Air

The wind whipped around her entire body, pulling her hair playfully and slapping her cape loudly. She spread her arms wide and simply laughed as she felt the wind roar past her. For the first time, she could finally fly, and fly as freely as any other creature in the sky. The wind blew harder, urging her onwards. She complied without a second thought.

016. Fall

Fiyero always liked the autumn months. Maybe it was because he was a scarecrow. But he would always savor the beauty of the changing leaves, and he would hug Elphaba, the only thing that was green for miles around.

017. Snow

She smiled wryly as she packed a lump of snow together and formed it into a large ball. Taking careful aim, she threw it as hard as she could at the back of his head. He stumbled, and turned around, and chased her through the snow, both of them laughing, until he tackled her, and they rolled around together on the ground, still laughing.

018. Choices

It was the hardest choice he'd ever made. He looked at the two women. One beautiful and popular, the other wise and hated. He needed to make his decision. But he already had, a long time ago.

"I'm going with her."

With that, he took a green hand, and ran as fast as he could.

019. School

He never before had been interested in school. But ever since he started to talk with Elphaba, he actually started to study hard. And that worried his fellow peers.

020. Home

He no longer had a house. A place where he could be with family and friends. But that all seemed to be meaningless when he held Elphaba close to him and she laid her head on his straw-filled chest. When he was with her, he was home.

021. Broken

She fell to her knees when she saw the broken remains of her sister. Two legs sticking out from underneath a shattered house. Her heart ripped into pieces as she sobbed out her agony. She still cried, but now she had a shoulder she could shed her tears into, which was always accompanied with the sweet smell of hay.

022. Too Much

It was too much. All of the hatred. All of the fights. All of the struggles. She wanted to give up. She wanted to die, and to be gone from this world, just like Fiyero. But one little note changed everything, and she was filled with new-found determination.

023. Not Enough

He was alive, but it wasn't enough. She wanted to feel skin instead of burlap, hands instead of gloves, hair instead of straw. Even with his assurances that he was happy, she still stayed up every night, searching for a cure, a way to reverse the spell she cast to save his life.

024. Scars

How much had he sacrificed in the fight for his love? What was the price he paid for her freedom, her chance at justice? Glancing over his body and the dozens of scars that covered it, he felt no remorse at all. It was all worth it in the end.

025. Lilies

The flowers, so beautiful in the night and glistening as if covered in dew, were clutched in her hands, nearly invisible beneath the layers of petals and leaves. Her grin grew, and she deeply inhaled their scent. These lilies, so beautiful during the night, were her favorite flower of all. And taught her beauty was not what was seen with eyes, but with the heart.


End file.
